Surprises
by Lady Merlin
Summary: House surprises Wilson and the rest of the world with a surprise birthday gift. Written when in the throes of fluffdom and sleep. HW friendship ONLY.


"Hey! Wilson! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" House yelled, annoyingly. Wilson winced as everyone in a 1 mile radius turned to him. He could visualize hoards of people flocking towards him to wish him a happy birthday. He could cry. He hated his birthday. He scowled at House, who was grinning like an idiot.

House, of course, bounded away scot free. He, on the other hand, had to stay back and say thank you a gazillion times, and he just wanted to run House over with his car. And hit him with his own cane, perhaps. Oh, he could sink into this series of thoughts like he could into a hot bath. He sighed and opened his eyes. Done, finally.

He made his way back to his office, and ignored when House tried to get through the locked door. Unfortunately it had slipped his mind that he shared a balcony with House. _Why was that again? Oh yeah, because you thought House was your bestest buddy!_ It startled him to think that his conscious was speaking to him with House's voice. House would laugh when he found out. _If,_ he corrected himself. If.

He was really ticked off. He didn't know why. House hadn't actually actively done anything to him. He supposed it had to do with the fact that he was hoping that House would be actively _nice_ for his birthday. He looked back and asked, _what the heck was I thinking?_

The day passed in boredom. House was hiding in his closet, waiting for Cuddy to come up and seduce Wilson as a 'super-special-birthday-gift'. In Houses' words, he swore. He was doing work. Cuddy came in to pass him some files on a terminal 3-year old, and House came out after she left, sulkily accusing him of being the only one to blame when he didn't get any.

It was late and nothing special had happened. His mother had apparently forgotten to call, and his first wife had sms-ed. House was around all the time, pestering him non-stop, but he supposed it was better than leaving him alone to die. He was feeling really ticked off and depressed.

House had gone home before him, and had called 6 times in the past 5 minutes to make sure he was coming home. After assuring him several times, he started driving, and he reached without remembering what he'd been doing the whole while. He felt hopeless.

He cranked open the door, and almost died of a heart-attack when House popped out of nowhere and yelled "There ya are!!!!" He fell backwards, and would have hit the ground if House hadn't caught him by his shoulder, giving both of them a nasty jerk. "Wuss," he'd called Wilson, smiling as if there were no tomorrow.

He knew House had something up his sleeve, but what would be would be. Right now he just needed a beer—holy shit.

He'd just walked into the living room, and seen a brand new couch dominating the area. It was massive, compared to the old, grey, lumpy one. It was made of some soft stuff and coloured black. House was bounding in excitement. Not visibly, of course, but in his head. He could tell.

"Wow."

"Mmhmm," House said, apparently not needing further prompting. "It's a sofacumbed, and it rocks."

"So, do I get your bed now?" Wilson asked, unable to help but grin at House's childlike glee.

House looked surprised for a minute. "No, this one's your—" he cut himself off awkwardly as if to not ruin his reputation. Wilson couldn't have been more surprised. It was for _him? _For _his_ birthday present? House had got it for _him?_

No way. And before he knew what he was doing, he'd hugged House. This trumped all. The older man was stiff, and held like cardboard, but Wilson didn't care. This meant a lot to him. It wasn't just a gift. It was a sign that he was welcome to be a permanent fixture in the house.

House ran his fingers' through Wilson's hair, and grinned. If the kid reacted like this, he should get him more gifts. "Happy Birthday, James."

Wilson grinned at him. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I mean it. Ever."

Well? I'm not happy with it. I liked the idea but I'm just not happy.

Review.

Love,

Lady Merlin


End file.
